Smells Like a Teens Spirit
by mysweetraven
Summary: My first songfic :-) Raven is lost inside her mind, and inside herself. Best to listen to Nirvanas famous song while reading, cause it really sparks it up!


Hey! This is my first songfic. I hope you all like it . .. it goes to the song "Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. If you wanna listen to the song while you read it . . . a great site for that is:

W w w . n I r v a n a – m u s I c . c o m / m o v I e s / s l t s . h t m l

I hope you like it! It helps to listen to the music while you read.

TT TT

_Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overboard and self-assured  
I know, i know, a dirty word_

SMASH.

Raven was thrown to the ground with unimaginable force. She raised an arm and threw a bolt of dark magic at her opponent, causing a distraction. She bent over and lifted herself into the air, determined to win her duel. She raised her arms into the air, and her eyes darkened to the shadows of night. Her muscles throbbed as never before, and she let her power grow in determination. Her throat felt cold as she panted heavily; he was a tough fighter. At last she projected it with a might scream, a dome of darkness surrounding at least 300 acres. Smoke rose from the ground, and a mighty blast pelted her in the stomach. She fell to the dirty ground headfirst, stiff from shock.

_  
Hello, hello, hello,how low,  
Hello, hello, hello..._

_Hello, hello, hello, how low,_

_Hello hello hello…_

She slowly rose in anger, her eyes a bloody red.

"No one throws me to the ground . . ."

She felt the demon set free inside her, and she screamed to the wind. An explosion traveled through the night and through the forest, unimaginable and surprisingly stable.

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid, and contagious  
Here we are now , entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido,  
Yeah

"You are pathetic." The voice rang in her ears. She took a cold finger, and slowly dragged the crimson off of her skin. Her muscles throbbed in rage, her eyes glowing eerily. She was fighting . . . alone. Where was her friends when she needed them most?

She stood up slowly, her cape flat over her shoulders. She slowly walked forward, into the dark energy cascading in front of her.

_  
I'm worse at what I do best  
And for that gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

She expected the infamous call of 'Titans, GO!' to wake her up from her misery, but she knew that was not going to happen. This was an even bigger battle than she had ever imagined. . . And more than any other titans could ever dream of entering. She couldn't let them face it. It would hurt them too much . ..

They could die.

She wasn't willing to let her friends face that. She knew they were there for her . . . always. They had helped her too many times . . . it was time for her to give back.

Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido,  
Yeah

BAM.

Another brutal attack threw her to the ground That was it. She had fought long and hard enough. Her nails dug deep wedged into the dirt, and her voice was no so deep it was almost manlike.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed into the night, sending a blast of black rage through the air. She screamed on the top of her lungs, holding her head in pain, he knees bearing holes into the ground. Black streams belted out from her hair in waves, hissing and slithering as if she herself was Medusa. 

And i forget just why i taste  
Oh yeah, i guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind

Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello

_**RAAAAVEN!**_

A voice was calling to her from beyond where she sat. The wind was still moving forcefully, tearing the trees up from the earth and sending them flying into the city. She screamed with all her might, her eyes still glowing dangerous red.

**_RAAAVEN! _**

The forces were too strong. Her knees collapsed against the earth, bloody knuckles holding her throbbing head. Her hair swirled in the wind, and the light against the sky exploded into oranges and reds. She could hear the screams of many, and the agonizing groans of those who she loved.

**NO! STOP! **

_**RAAVEN! RAVEN!**_

**LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE! STOP IT! I CANT LET . .  
**Salty tears escaped her eyes, brimming down her face and leaving dampened spots on thee ground she lay. Her fingers clutched the brown earth,digging deeper and deeper into the soil.

**_RAAVEN! STOP! WAKE UP!_**

Raven opened her eyes, and all at once everything stopped. The chaos stopped, the explosion, the destruction. All at once the world halted, and her eyes opened to the stillness of her room. The quiet morbidity that lingered there.

And the eyes of one she knew too well.

"Raven . . ." She stared at his face in disbelief, unsure if his face was the real face he saw. All at once she stopped breathing, and looked left and right.

She was in her room.

Her real room.

She looked back into the forest green eyes of the one she loved most, and let reality sink in. She looked down into his palms, and saw them scarred and red , as if dug into. He took his left arm, and he swung it around her waist, throwing her into a deep hug. He placed his other arm around the left side of her waist, holding her close, his head resting on her shoulder. She held onto his neck and let her tears fall down her face. She coughed and sputtered, blood choking her throat, and she spit it out in pain. She held him closer, and he kissed her head as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shhhh." He shushed her quietly, rocking her slowly back and forth. "it was all a nightmare, Raven. Just a bad dream."

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido,

A denial

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denial_

_A denail_


End file.
